Crazy!
by Danostar
Summary: Mark Fizgerald vs Liam Kilkawley. Craziness vs an idiotic tyrant. A fictional. lighthearted war which will keep your eyes glued to your screen
1. The Difference

**Please note that I am Irish; the setting of this story and it may contain some Irish references soory I have tried to narrow it down as much as possible! Thanks for understanding**

This story contains 2 different things which are always mixed up and are regarded as the same thing. Being crazy, and being dumb. First, craziness. That is funny and it works. A fine example is Mark Fitzgerald, my friend is a bit crazy and he doesn't mind and that is good for him and I don't know what's the problem with that, it's funny, entertaining and people would say that's making fun of him but he doesn't mind and that's OK and if you don't think that's right then you should not be reading this book, actually I forbid you to read it if that's your way of looking at it. I like Mark for it. He is calling himself John Terry at the moment. But mark is crazy to the bone and that's good he will change his name or theme every so often because that's the way things are with him.

Now I must get on to the next part and this is the part **I HATE!!** Dumb is just acting tick. A fine example is Liam Kilcawley. (I'd be lucky if I got that spelling right!) He just is.. Well it can hardly be described. I know its cruel calling him names but it's the bitter truth. I like him, don't take this the wrong way he's a good friend. And this stuff will appear in the book, every chapter it's here. It's kind of the theme.

So I'm just making it clear that you better notice the difference in this otherwise you will be lost in this funny, light hearted tale of good, evil, dumbness, craziness and lots more. But I must warn you that it's filled with fighting, fantasy plots and… I won't spoil it for you, let's just follow these boys. 1 crazy, 1 dumb, both here in the war of the year.


	2. Mark's life

Mark Fitzgerald is crazy. Just have to get that straight before I go any further. But he is a loyal friend. A good fighter, actually not dumb school wise. He and his friend (Brendon Egan) go head to head for the highest scores in tests. Great at sports (though being crazy he supports Manchester United!) He has black hair and is fairly big for his age. I will not go into more details and I will start this story with Mark walking into the yard in school. He goes up to his 4 friends, Brendon Egan (as I mentioned a minute ago) Donnacha Lawlor, Colm Dunne (also very talented at sport) and me, Daniel O Connor (preety good at sport as well).

" What's up gaffa" I said as he walked up to them. " I'm now calling myself The Gaffa" he replied with a crazy face on him. I cannot describe this greatly but it's kind of a smile with his eyes almost closed and sometimes he will make a peace sign too but you'd really have to be there to understand it. "Do you keep a name for more than a week?" The blond haired dunce asked but is real name is Brendon. I will use that name for the rest of the story to make it easier for you. "Eh let me think... eh NOOOOO". He said crazily which is kind of light hearted with deepness in it. Once again you'd have to see it to believe it. "Did you hear the news? The president of U.S.A has quitted Donnacha said. "Wasn't he killed? " Colm asked. "Eh who cares? But wouldn't it be cool if one of us were president. We'd get anything we want. Brendon said. "Yeah but not of America. They suck!!" Mark said as we all laughed out loud.

And then the dizzy animal known as Dan Berkley came over. "What's up, I say what's up, what's up, you not saying what's up, you not the style, well sdjshkdvdfdk !" The reason I've put a bunch of nonsense is because he is a bunch of nonsense. "Daniel, go away you dizzy animal! " I said. "No, why you pissin me off?!" He tried to punch me but I ducked and gave him one on the nose and Colm and Donnacha kicked him, Brendon slammed him down on the ground and Mark jumped on him. I know it's violent but it's what happens in situations like these. He then went away and we went into school as usual. We all hate school but like we all make it a bit better for ourselves. Our teacher, Mr O Connor ( has nothing to do with me) is a good, funny guy but he is from Kerry so he can give us a bit of stick coming from a football point of view. It's 8:55, we come in at round 8:35 – 8:40, talk for ten to fifteen minutes and then come in to the classroom and talk more! But at 8:55, five minutes before school starts, **HE** comes in! **HE** is Liam Kilkawley!


	3. Liam's Life

Now I can give you a more detailed expression about Liam Kilcawley. He's kind of like us and tries to be like us. Like Mark he has black hair, supports Man United although he is a crap fighter. From my point of view he has limited knowledge about football compared to us and we are die hard football fans. Colm and I support Arsenal. Mark supports Man United as I mentioned earlier, Donnacha supports Celtic and Brendon isn't a huge footy fan but he can play it good and enjoys it. Now, back to Liam. Well he is…. OK at football, could be worse but he has that feel of him when you're around that is weird. I like Liam but as we go on in the true plot of the story you'll find out why I'm telling you this. I hate to do it but it's necessary

Anyway, you might ask how he is so dumb. Well school-wise he's OK. Pretty average. But here is a prime example. Half way through our Irish lesson, Mr O Connor asks " Cad ata la is fearr leat? Luain or Mhairt? That is " What day do you prefer? Monday or Tuesday? He answers " Cheadoin" Which is Wednesday. And now you might ask OK he has a weak subject, that doesn't make him dumb. Well he's been to the farm, who hasn't? So he'd be able to answer this question in a general knowledge quiz, right? Wrong!! "What do dairy products come from?" He answers? "Cows" "OH MY GOD" The class shouts. I feel sorry for him too so don't give me that you're so cruel crap. Put yourself in my shoes.

And it may have nothing to do with being dumb but this is what happens in yard. We're playing football in yard. Colm, Mark and I are through in World Cup. It's fairly simple, one guy in goal (in this case Donnacha) and the rest are outfield. If you score a goal you are through to the next round and if you are the last guy who hasn't scored a goal you're out. And one more rule. We play at a metal fence and if the ball goes over 3 times the teacher doesn't let you get so if it's 1 on 1 if you hit it over you give a free away. That's what he did. You'll say, so what, big deal. It is a big deal when it's a metre away from goal which ends up in him being eliminated. Anyway, I think I've given you a good description of them so let's set the stage which will ignite the spark for the war which will change the future of mankind!!!


End file.
